


Prompt 88 - FemShep and Mordin

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, alcohol is a dangerous thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: This drabble comes from somebody that wanted to know what would happen if one of my more...paragon Shepard's suddenly woke up married to a certain scientist.





	Prompt 88 - FemShep and Mordin

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Pairing:** Female Shepard and Mordin Solus (Mass Effect universe)

 **Prompt:** 88; “Don't panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married.”

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Standing there,_

 

_watching him work,_

  
_lost in her own thoughts of what was to come._

_Wasn’t paying any attention to the scientist until he was right in front of her, his fingers brushing her hair away from her eyes, gazing at her intently._

_“If intended to try human, would try you,” he murmured before closing the distance between them and pressing his  
mouth to hers, his slim body pushing her back against a table of lab equipment._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She jolted awake, not quite sure what it was that’d woken her – the fact that her subconscious had her dreaming up kissing Mordin, or the dream pain in her back that was actually a reality pain in her skull.

Which was throbbing.

Groaning, Shepard sat up slowly, the sheets falling away from her nude torso as she gripped her head and bowed herself over her knees. Where the hell had this headache come from? What had she done last night? _Can’t remember a damn thing,_ she thought. “Should go talk to Mordin after I get dressed,” she muttered to the empty room.

“You could ask now,” came a familiar, quickly paced voice from beside her in the bed.

EDI would remember this moment as the moment that Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel, destroyer of the Collectors, had shrieked loud enough to mess with the sensors in the commander’s quarters and jumped nearly across the room, scrambling to wrap a blanket around her nakedness as she turned to confront the salarian that was in her bed.

“What?! What are you doing in my bed Mordin?!” she yelped, gripping her blanket tighter against her chest, the other trying to push back her wave of morning hair.

For the amount of fuss she was making, the salarian was the exact opposite. He sat there against the headboard wearing nothing but a pair of knee length, form fitting shorts – the rest of his clothes had been tossed on the couch near her bare knees. He stared at her with his normal calm façade, though he seemed to give off a faint nervous feel as he slowly moved off the bed and into a standing position.

“Commander, let me explain – you remember Tuchanka? My old assistant Maelon? Genophage cure. Dead krogan. Killed Chief Weyrloc Guld. Saved Maelon’s work after blowing his brain across vid screen,” the scientist quickly listed off, taking a deep breath of satisfaction at end of the sentence. Shepard slowly nodded as little bits of what he was talking about started to drift back into her head.

“That doesn’t explain—“ “Nudity. In bed – sleeping together, yet not _sleeping_ together, as you humans say it. Nothing to worry about. Common among salarian – helps keep warm. Though not often following marriage to a human.”

Shepard caught herself mid-nod before she squinted at him, “Marriage to a what?”

“To a human – do not panic Commander Shepard – but I believe we have accidentally gotten married. Completely by accident. Alcohol involved. You and me in the ship’s bar. You trying to make me feel better about killing Maelon. Needn’t have worried though. Used to killing. Good at it. Sometime after finishing off the top shelf of colored drinks, the rest is flashes. Words. Random Normandy cadet that started out as a priestess for the Goddess. Not sure how one led to another,” he replied, speaking in his normal rapid fashion, leaving the very hungover commander to scramble to keep up.

Married.

To a salarian.

A scientist salarian.

She sat down on the couch and sighed, resting her forehead in her hands once again, listening as the salarian in question walked over to her and sat beside her. She peaked through her fingers at his inquisitive face, the face of somebody that honestly didn’t mind the situation from as far as she could see. Gazing on that face she got a flash of the previous night, when a very inebriated Mordin had told her that he has nearing the end of his lifespan didn’t want to die alone like Maelon.

“I guess there are worse things that could’ve happened, hmm?” she asked.

“Oh yes – many things worse. Could’ve married Jack. Wouldn’t have survived the honeymoon.”


End file.
